Semua Tentangmu
by Nelie Nisha-chan
Summary: Kaulah cahaya pelangi yang datang setelah mendung. Mentari yang terbit setelah keadaan gelap dalam hidupku. Kaulah kunang-kunang lenteraku. Kau adalah semangat dan kaulah polesan senyum terindah dibibirku. Aku selalu mengagumimu dan selamanya akan terus begitu./Aku mencintaimu


_**Semua Tentangmu**_

_**,By, Nisa',**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Karena semangat yang ada pada diriku ini,**_

_**Adalah merupakan sebagian dari semangatmu…**_

_**Jika kamu ada dan bahagia,**_

_**Aku pun juga begitu,**_

_**Tapi jika kamu pergi, aku akan tetap menunggumu disini…**_

Aku pernah membayangkan suatu hal terindah dalam hidupku. Semua hal tentangmu, adalah kebahagiaan terbesar yang Tuhan berikan padaku. Kau adalah ciptaan terindah. Setiap senyumanmu adalah penyejuk. Semangat baru dalam hidup, serta pelangi yang menghiasi langit mendung di ujung hatiku yang dalam.

Hari ini, kau kembali berdiri bersamaku sambil menatap langit biru keunguan yang berada diujung fajar. Angin yang datang membuatmu menggigil tapi kau bertahan. Wajahmu pucat tapi kau tersenyum seakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Musim semi telah lewat, dan lalu kini mulai berganti menjadi musim gugur. Musim dimana warna hijau dedaunan berubah coklat mengering. Tapi tidak dengan pohon sakura yang kami sukai. Bunganya memang gugur, akan tetapi warnanya tetap segar dan baunya yang khas menyeruak masuk dalam rongga hidung yang paling dalam. Kulihat kau tersenyum cerah saat mentari mulai merangkak naik. Angin semakin dingin dan kencang, membuat bibir merahmu semakin pucat. Dan, Astaga… aku melihat cairan pekat berwarna merah keluar dari hidungmu.

"Senpai!" teriakku pelan, dia menoleh sebentar.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya pelan.

"I-itu, ada darah…." Aku menunjuk hidung.

Ichigo menyentuh garis hidungnya, dilihatnya ujung jari itu berwarna merah. Dia tersenyum.

"Oh, hanya mimisan biasa…" katanya masih dengan senyum. Aku menunduk diam. Kuambil sehelai tissue ditas tanganku dan menghampirinya.

"Ini…" aku menyerahkannya dengan sopan.

"Terima Kasih, kau… adalah gadis yang baik.." katanya pelan. Aku berjalan jauh darinya dan kembali memandang langit fajar dari atas bukit.

Kudengar suara gemerisik dari kakinya mulai mendekat. Suara gemersik saat menginjak dedaunan kering musim gugur.

"Aku merindukan teman-teman disana, Inoue… Bagaimana kabar mereka?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Mereka baik-baik saja," jawabku.

"Aku rindu kehangatan musim semi dan secangkir rosella buatanmu…"

"Ah, rosella itu buruk! Aku baru pertama kali membuatnya, jadi rasanya aneh…" aku menunduk malu. Ichigo terkekeh pelan

"Tapi, rosella itu sudah menyelamatkanku dari kesedihan…" Ichigo memandangku dengan senyumannya. Wajah pucatnya ditempa sinar matahari pagi. Dan pipinya tampak merona. Matanya terpejam karena senang. Inilah yang membuat darah diurat nadiku kembali berdesir saat melihat wajah tampannya kembali menampakkan cahaya kebahagiaan. Aku tertegun. Mataku tak lepas memandangi setiap lekuk siluet wajahnya.

Ini adalah pagi yang indah bagiku, pagi terbaik dengan satu moment terindah bersamanya. Akulah orang yang pertama kali melihatnya bahagia disaat sakit kembali menyerang tubuh yang dulu kuanggap kuat. Lalu, aku akan melihatnya lebih sering memandang senja dari balik jendela kamarnya dengan lelehan air mata. Dan bibirnya tak akan pernah berhenti menyanyikan lagu cinta yang begitu menyakitkan. Sedangkan tangannya tak akan pernah lelah melukis rupa seorang gadis manis dengan senyuman bak malaikatnya di atas lembaran.

Aku teringat masa itu…

**Rukia Kuchiki,**

**Selasa, 11 November**

Lukisan yang indah. Arsiran yang begitu sempurna. Kulihat wajah seorang gadis diatas kertas folio itu tersenyum riang dengan tebaran bunga Sakura yang jatuh menghiasi rambutnya, membentuk sebuah mahkota. Cantik. Jelas lebih cantik daripada aku. Aku tersenyum miris melihatnya. Kuletakkan kembali lukisan itu diatas meja belajarnya yang dipenuhi obat-obatan. Kemudian kualihkan pandanganku pada wajah polosnya yang saat itu sedang menatapku. Tersenyum.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya mencoba se-ceria mungkin

"Bagus! Aku menyukainya!" jawabku riang dengan acungan jempol

"Apa dia akan menyukainya?"

"Rupanya, itu wajah Rukia ya?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Wajahku mana? Kupikir kau akan melukisnya juga!" candaku yang akhirnya membuatnya tertawa keras.

"Iya… akan kubuatkan kapan-kapan!" dia mencubit pipiku. Aku pura-pura mengeluh kesakitan.

Saat itu, aku sangat bahagia. Kupikir kisahku akan terus berlanjut sampai semuanya benar-benar berakhir. Aku memang hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang baru saja duduk dibangku kelas 2 SMA, ujian kenaikan kelas ini membuatku harus absen menjenguknya. Sebenarnya, aku tidak masalah jika harus menjenguknya setiap hari, bahkan jika ada ujian sekalipun. Tapi, kata-katanya membuatku harus patuh dan terus belajar mengejar impianku. "Kau harus belajar, Inoue! Apapun yang terjadi kau harus belajar! Jangan memikirkan keadaanku ini! Buktikan pada semuanya bahwa kau adalah anak yang pintar!" dia menepuk kepalaku saat mengucapkan itu dulu. Aku yang saat itu hanya menatapnya dengan perasaan galau dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Aku takut tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Akan tetapi, akhirnya aku menuruti keinginannya dan belajar dengan senang hati sambil menatap fotonya yang diam-diam kuambil. Aku yang saat itu adalah gadis yang bodoh kini berubah menjadi seorang gadis yang pintar dan menyenangkan. Keberadaan Ichigo kembali disisiku membuat hidupku cerah berwarna.

Aku berhasil, mendapatkan peringkat pertama dikelasku. Byakuya dan Renji sangat senang dengan keberhasilanku. Kita bertiga saling berpelukan seperti saat kelulusan SMP dulu. Aku pulang dan mengambil jalur untuk pergi kerumah Ichigo sebelum aku sampai kerumah. Aku menyapanya dan dia menyambut kedatanganku dengan gembira. Aku menceritakan semua pengalamanku selama seminggu ini kepadanya. Dia yang tahu akan keberhasilanku kembali menepuk pelan kepalaku, "Kau benar-benar gadis yang pintar!" aku hanya tersipu pelan.

Aku tahu bahwa selama ini, kaulah cahaya pelangi yang datang setelah mendung. Mentari yang terbit setelah keadaan gelap dalam hidupku. Kaulah kunang-kunang lenteraku. Kau adalah semangat dan kaulah polesan senyum terindah dibibirku. Aku selalu mengagumimu dan selamanya akan terus begitu. Betapa senangnya aku bertemu denganmu. Menjalani hari-hariku bersamamu, aku bagaikan seorang peri yang bahagia.

_Andai saja kau tahu bahwa kaulah…_

Aku terlepas dari lamunanku saat Ichigo mengibaskan tangannya didepan mataku. Lantas, aku terkejut.

"Tinggal berapa hari lagi, Inoue?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

Aku mengambil handphoneku dan kulihat tanda centang di kalenderku. **Rabu, 31 Desember.** "S-sebentar lagi… hanya menunggu malam tiba…" aku meneteskan air mata.

"Sebentar lagi…" katanya mencoba untuk tegar.

Leukemia…

Kata dokter, penyakit Ichigo sudah mencapai penyakit leukemia akut. Dan dia hanya diberi waktu hanya 100 untuk hidup didunia. Jika tidak segera diobati, akan menyebabkan kematian. Akan tetapi, sikap Ichigo yang keras kepala tidak bisa dirubah pendiriannya untuk menunggu ajalnya tiba. "Aku lebih memilih untuk menunggu apa yang sudah menjadi takdirku. Jika Tuhan sudah menetapkan yang demikian, maka aku akan menjalaninya dengan tabah" katanya saat itu. Jadi, dia mulai menghitung hari. Saat itulah, aku datang bersama seluruh kebahagiaannya. Kubawakan kalender kecil dan sebuah pena bertinta merah sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-20 tahun.

"Ini untuk apa, Inoue?" tanyanya bingung,

"Kau bilang aku harus menemanimu dengan berjuta kebahagiaan, bukan? Jadi, aku bawakan ini untukmu! Lingkarilah hari-hari yang menurutmu merupakan hari yang menyenangkan dengan pena itu,"

"Hahaha… permainan anak kecil ya?"

Dia tertawa dan tawanya sangat kencang. Kemudian, dia membuka tutup penanya dan melingkari hari itu dengan tinta merah. Katanya, "Saat ini, adalah satu hari yang menyenangkan!"

Senin, Selasa, Rabu, Kamis… dan seterusya, aku melihat setiap hari yang kita jalani bersama adalah hari yang menyenangkan. Terbukti, dia melingkari semua hari yang kita jalani dengan tinta merah. Dan setelah kurang 14 hari lamanya, kesehatannya _down_. Aku melihatnya terbujur kaku diatas ranjang empuknya dengan selang-selang infuse yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Dokter bilang, keadaannya sangat parah. Dan lalu, waktu membuat tubuh gemuk segarnya berubah kurus. Tak ada lagi rona dipipinya. Kejadian itu membuatku terpukul. Aku menangis semalaman memikirkan keadaannya. Dua hari sekali dokter datang untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Aku terus menangis hingga mataku sembab, tapi dia menyuruhku untuk tetap tersenyum. "Tersenyumlah, Inoue! Kau akan terlihat cantik dengan itu,". Kemudian aku menangis, dan dia marah, dia bilang aku harus mengikuti semua yang dia katakan. Dia anggap aku adik. Dan adik yang baik, harus selalu menghormati kakak yang begitu disayanginya.

"Jadi, empat belas hari lagi Ichi-senpai akan pergi ya?" tanyaku dengan terisak-isak. "Ichi-senpai," begitulah aku memanggilnya.

"Siapa bilang?"

"Katanya Dokter begitu…"

"Ah, dokter itu bodoh! Kematian itu Tuhan yang menentukan! Memangnya dokter tahu apa hah? Dokter itu kan manusia…"

**Malam Tahun Baru,**

**31 Desember,**

Semarak keramaian dimalam tahun baru ini membuat suasana menjadi ramai. Banyak petasan dan kembang api diluncurkan untuk menyambut tahun baru yang bahagia ini. Tapi tidak bagi keluarga di rumah mewah ini. Mereka semua kini sedang dirundung duka. Melihat kematian seorang pemuda riang yang merupakan bagian dari keluarga besar ini tak lagi dapat membuka kelopak matanya. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa berdiri dibelakang mereka sambil menahan tangis. Mungkin ini adalah air mata terakhir dalam hidupku, karena satu permintaannya bahwa Ichigo tidak mau melihatku menangis, apapun yang terjadi. Dan aku menurutinya…

Apapun yang ia perintahkan padaku, akan aku turuti… Karena ia adalah kakakku…

Kakak yang aku cintai…

"_Apapun yang akan terjadi padaku dimalam ini adalah kehendak Tuhan, Inoue… Jadi kupinta padamu untuk tidak menangis. Ingat! Jangan menangis ya?" katanya pada senja yang damai itu…_

"_Memangnya kalau aku menangis, kau akan tahu? Kau kan tidak dapat melihatku saat itu…"_

"_Aku memang tidak bisa melihat! Tapi setidaknya aku bisa mendengar suara tetesan air mata dan isakan manismu!" dia tertawa lebar._

Meski aku tahu itu adalah sebuah gurauan. Pada akhirnya itu akan menjadi gurauan yang menyakitkan. Kualihkan pandanganku pada jendela yang berada diujung sana, tak jauh dari meja belajarnya. Kulihat sejuta kenangan indah kami abadi dimalam terakhir ini. Malam yang seharusnya merupakan malam yang paling membahagiakan bagi semua orang. Malam yang bahagia.

Suara ledakan petasan yang sengaja diluncurkan itu terus berputar digendang telingaku. Aku berjalan pelan keluar ruangan untuk melihat kembang api. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku kearah langit hitam dengan berjuta percikan api yang menghiasinya. Mataku terasa panas dan air mataku mengalir deras. Seharusnya, aku bisa menerima kenyataan ini tanpa pertikaian yang terjadi dalam hati. Keegoisan. Aku sadar bahwa aku menengadahkan kepalaku bukan untuk melihat kembang api. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku bukan untuk memandang helai-helai Sakura yang melambai-lambai. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku...

Aku hanya ingin menjaga agar air mataku tidak jatuh.

Sekarang apa yang tersisa dalam hidupku sudah tidak berarti lagi. Cahaya yang dulu kujaga, kini sudah padam. Semua harapanku hilang. Dan setiap canda dibibirku luntur. Aku tidak dapat lagi tertawa. Karena seluruh kebahagiaanku sudah sirna. Sekarang apa yang bisa membuatku tersenyum seperti dulu lagi.

_Andai saja kau tahu bahwa kaulah…_

_Anugrah terindah yang Tuhan berikan padaku_

_**Aku mencintaimu**_

**::THE END::**


End file.
